


Charming Princess Charming

by AssassinatingTearribly



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 10 years later, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Karmagisa at the end, Lesbian Character, M/M, Royal theme, They’re all grown up, Yada doesn’t have a good gaydar lmao, i couldn’t resist putting it in, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinatingTearribly/pseuds/AssassinatingTearribly
Summary: Ten years after graduating from 3-E, Touka still hasn’t truly got over her feelings for Megu. But she never intended to confess... again.When she learns that Megu is still shouldering her teenage insecurities, she grows determined to prove that she doesn’t need to be classically feminine, to be a princess in Touka’s eyes.Megu is used to being seen as Prince Charming and Touka plans to change that.No matter what,Touka reminds herself yet again,this isn’t a date!(This was originally intended to explore Megu’s insecurities at a younger age but it turned into an entirely different thing.)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Kataoka Megu & Yada Touka, Kataoka Megu/Yada Touka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Charming Princess Charming

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the information in the Graduation Album and Character Book: Yada’s canon crush and Kataoka’s insecurity about her femininity.
> 
> ‘Ohime-sama’ is Touka addressing Megu like she would a princess.
> 
> Thanks to livi for pointing out a major fuck up-

Touka took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking, and they were refusing to pick up her phone. It was unlike her to be so nervous, usually she was only a little giddy when asking a girl out. Then again, this was the first time she’d asked out Megu, someone she’d liked since they were in 3-E together. The idea of finally asking her out, brought Touka right back to the first time she’d tried to to confess.

It’d happened at the beginning of the year, just after Bitch-sensei had joined the class, and it had not gone well. She’d been all nerves, much like she was now, and had stumbled horribly over her words. She couldn’t remember exactly what she’d said, but Megu’d somehow interpreted it as Touka asking to be her friend, so that was what they’d become and nothing more had ever happened between them. That failure was what’d prompted her to finally ask Bitch-sensei for private lessons. She’d been determined never to be tongue-tied and misunderstood again, and for the most part, she’d succeeded. But, it seemed like Megu was the exception.

Touka tried to calm down. It was Megu she was calling, not a stranger she’d met at a gay bar. This should be easier, not harder. It wasn’t like she was even asking her on a date, not _really_. After all, she’d promised herself years ago that she wouldn’t try anything again, for the sake of keeping her composure around Megu. Even if she did try something now, she had no idea if Megu was interested in girls. Being her friend was enough.

In the 10 years since Korosensei’s death, Megu and her had remained close with Hinano and Hinata. They were all busy with their adult lives, now, of course, so they didn’t get to see each other that often. Their monthly drinking parties and the occasional group lunch they managed to squeeze in, were the only times they got to talk face-to-face about the past and the present.

They talked about everything and anything together. The group knew about her romantic history with girls, although she’d never officially come out. Touka just talked about her love life and they all caught on eventually. They’d never said anything homophobic, and Touka didn’t think they had a problem with it. It wasn’t as though it was the only gay thing to happen in their class, or their group; a fact she was reminded of at their last drinking party.

Megu was generally closed off about romantic things involving herself, but that night she’d brought up how back in Class 3-E, she used to receive love letters from the main campus students, mainly from girls. It lead to her complaining that she didn’t want to be seen as Prince Charming. She wanted to be the Princess. It rubbed Touka the wrong way, somehow.

Touka saw her as neither the Princess nor Prince Charming. Megu was her own personalised brand of Princess Charming. She was Ikemegu, not an ikeman. She was an excellent lawyer and a reliable, wise and especially kind friend. Megu was a wonderful woman, and it saddened Touka that she thought people didn’t see her as such. 

She knew that in the past, Megu had been insecure about not being seen as feminine. She hadn’t mentioned it for years until that night, however. It hurt Touka, that she’d remained insecure after all this time and never mentioned it. If she had, Touka could’ve reassured her sooner.

Remembering her goal, Touka finally managed to pick up her phone. Even though she wished she could’ve done it sooner, now was better than never. Her plan wouldn’t fail to hit its target.

Confronting Megu out of the blue would be far too harsh, so Touka had devised a plan to _show_ her that she didn’t have to meet gender expectations, in order to be treated like a princess. That she could be feminine and masculine at the same time, and that those girls hadn’t liked her because they saw her as a man. Touka _definitely_ didn’t like her because she saw her as a man. But she wasn’t going to mention that.

Touka waited patiently for Megu to pick up. Every ring broke down her rebuilt confidence, anxiety seeping through her pores. What if she took it the wrong way, and thought Touka was really asking her on a date? What if she said no because of that?

“Hello, this is Kataoka speaking,” Megu finally answered. 

Touka’s heart beat a little faster. She forced her voice to sound a lot more confident than she felt. “Hey, Megu-chan!”

“Touka?” She paused for a second and Touka hoped she was smiling. “It’s been awhile!”

“I know! I was hoping we could meet someday and catch up?” 

Her heart hammered so loud in her ears, she was worried she wouldn’t hear a reply. It would be the first time they’d met alone in years. At least one other person always joined them, not that she minded! Seeing anyone from Class-E again was a wonderful thing she cherished. If anything, Touka didn’t get to see them often enough.

“Should I invite Hinano and Hinata?” 

“No!” Oh no, she said that too fast! Bitch-sensei would be so disappointed in her.

“Why?”

“I’d like to talk to you one-on-one, if that’s okay!” It was like all her training just went out the window to get some dumplings from Hong Kong. “Like...” she trailed off. What was she supposed to say again?

“Like a date?” Megu supplied. Huh?! Had Touka said that?!

“No, no, no! Just two friends hanging out!” This was exactly what she feared would happen! 

Megu was silent for a moment and Touka prepared herself for a hard ‘no’. “Okay. When do you want to meet?”

“Is this Saturday okay?” Touka mentally released a sigh of relief. Things were back on track. Megu probably didn’t mean anything by ‘date’, either. They were on the same page.

“Sure. Lunch at the usual place?” Lunch at the usual place where they went with their friends? That wasn’t what Touka had planned at all.

“Actually, there’s an upscale French restaurant I’ve been wanting to try out. I know the manager there and he promised me a good discount. Does dinner at 7pm work instead?” Megu loved French cuisine.

“That’s fine. Text me the address.”

Touka’s heart was back to hammering loudly. “I’ll pick you up, it’s not a problem!” That was a detail that could be easily read as romantic. She was about to add an excuse that it was to save fuel, when Megu spoke again. 

“If you insist. See you then.” 

Before she could say goodbye, Megu hung up. Touka hoped she hadn’t made her too uncomfortable, but this was necessary. She wanted the evening to be magical. For purely platonic reasons, of course. It was all part of the plan.

———

Saturday arrived quicker than Korosensei. Touka had spent the rest of the week organising everything perfectly. She’d even called Bitch-sensei for a quick refresher on how to sweep someone off their feet. Half of the conversation was spent being grilled on who Touka was _not_ seducing, but it’d still helped. She felt ready and no longer like a nervous wreck.

She arrived outside of Megu’s apartment building right on time. The hired car driver agreed to wait for them and she headed inside. She admitted that it was extravagant, but it was necessary for the princess theme.

Touka rang the doorbell, clutching the bouquet of roses she was holding a bit too tightly. The formal suit she was wearing felt stifling. It was a warm summer night, after all. She hoped she wasn’t sweating too much.

Megu opened the door and smiled. “It’s good to-“ Her light hazel eyes widened and she frowned. “What are you...?”

With a deep breath, Touka bowed and presented the bouquet to her. “Please accept this gift as thanks for how beautiful you look tonight!”

The woman in front of her was indeed beautiful. Megu wore a silver satin pantsuit that seemed to cling to her body, showing off her tall, shapely figure. Touka was very glad, now, that she had decided against sending a dress for Megu to wear.

Megu looked surprised but her smile was pleased and her cheeks a little red. “Thank you.” She accepted the bouquet and gestured for Touka to come in. “I’ll put these in water before we leave.”

Touka followed her inside, looking around the modest but very neat apartment. She’d never actually been inside before. There was never a need to, even after their drinking parties. Touka was a responsible drinker and Megu held her liquor well. Maybe too well, because Touka would love an excuse to take her home after those nights. After this _not date_ , she already planned to drive her back.

Megu placed the full vase of roses on the dining table and turned to face Touka again. “Let’s go.”

She nodded and they made their way downstairs. She felt a swell of satisfaction at Megu’s surprised gasp when they got in sight of the car and the driver waved them over. He went to open the door for them but Touka beat him to it, holding it open with what she hoped was a princely flourish.

Once they were settled in, Megu turned to her, looking a bit confused. “What is all this?”

Touka smiled and recited the line in her head before replying, “I’m treating you the way you ought to be treated, Ohime-sama.” They weren’t her words exactly, but Touka agreed with them completely.

“Ohime-sama?” Megu repeated. “Is this about what I said at the last drinking party?” She was as sharp as ever, but Touka was expecting that.

“Please let me be your prince tonight.” Even with her extensive training, she couldn’t stop her face from heating up a little with such a line. Practicing it was one thing, saying it for real was embarrassing. It was worth it, though, when Megu blushed too.

“I suppose I can go along with this...” She refused to meet Touka’s eyes for the rest of the journey, but they still chatted politely, catching up with each other. Luckily, it was a fairly short trip to the restaurant.

Touka allowed the driver to open the door for Megu when they arrived, getting out after her. The glittering lights of the hotel reflected off the silver of her outfit and made her shine celestially. Touka was almost jealous of Megu’s ability to flawlessly pull off pantsuits, until she remembered she was wearing a suit herself, and didn’t look too shabby, in her opinion. The jealously soon dissolved into sheer awe. Megu was like an angel. Touka would’ve thought she was dreaming if she hadn’t planned this down to the last detail.

She snapped out of it when she realised Megu was watching her patiently. Touka quickly flashed a smile and held out her arm. “May I escort you in, Ohime-sama?”

Megu nodded and took her arm. “Is the restaurant upstairs?”

“Yes. I hope you like it. It has very good reviews.”

They walked inside and took the elevator to the top. Touka’s connection had reserved them a nice table by the window. The city skylight twinkled pleasantly in the distance, fighting with the setting sun for attention.

“So...” Megu began after they’d been seated. “Is there a reason why you’re doing this?”

Touka expected the question, but it still threw her off, being asked so suddenly. “I’m treating you-“

“No,” Megu cut her off, “the real reason.”

The real reason? Touka blanked. This wasn’t a date so what was the real reason? There was a reason, wasn’t there? “Um...” She swore only Megu could make her speechless like this. She was a trained negotiator, had studied conversation extensively, and here she was, grasping for words. 

“This is all very strange, Touka.” Megu’s voice was stern but she still smiled gently. “I appreciate it, though.”

Touka returned her smile and found her voice again. “Anything for you, Ohime-sama.” She bowed slightly in her seat, a slight giggle bubbling out of her throat.

Megu laughed too. “You don’t have to keep saying that.”

“My apologies, Ohime-sama. I didn’t realise you hated it, Ohime-sama.” Touka couldn’t stop the giggles if she tried.

“I don’t hate it,” Megu chuckled. “I’ve just never been called that before.”

Touka took the chance to say another line. “You’ve always been a princess in my eyes.”

“That’s...” she covered her face with the menu, “nice.”

Touka grinned. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, Ohime-sama.”

Megu peeked at her over the menu. “You didn’t. I’m hungry and would like to order soon.”

Touka giggled knowingly and opened her menu too. Looking at the prices, she was grateful she’d decided to go to last year’s office Christmas party. That was where she’d met Fukuya - her connection to this restaurant. He was the manager here. He gave her his Line, most likely intended for a reason other than Touka asking for a discount on her _not-date_ with Megu. He’d said yes, anyway, after nearly seven months, and she couldn’t help but be pleased with herself.

“Order whatever your heart desires,” Touka said with a straight face.

“I’ll order whatever my stomach wants, I think.” Megu put her menu down. “Are you ready to order?”

Touka paled. “I should be asking you that, Ohime-sama!”

“Really, Touka,” Megu sighed. “You can stop the act. I prefer the real you.”

“But...” Touka blushed. “I wanted to treat you like a princess.”

Megu stared at her with an unreadable expression. “Forget about what I said at that party. I was drunk. It didn’t mean anything.”

That didn’t sound right to Touka. “I don’t believe you.”

Megu frowned. “Why would I lie about this?”

Touka shook her head. “Maybe it was just your subconscious talking, but back in middle school you always asked for tips on how to be more feminine. If you’re passed that now, great, but don’t say it doesn’t mean anything.” _Don’t say this doesn’t mean anything._ If there was no purpose, it could start to feel like a real date, and that was entering dangerous territory.

“Is that really what this is about?” Megu’s gaze burned into her. “You asked me out tonight to make me feel more feminine? I admit that it used to bother me, how much people see me as masculine, but we were teenagers. Heck, I used to aspire to be a flight attendant of all things! I’m okay with who I am, and I’ve learned that you shouldn’t worry about how others see you. It’s how you see yourself that matters.”

Touka deflated in on herself, her princely posture slumped. It was a relief to hear that Megu wasn’t still bothered by her teenage insecurities, but she felt like a failure. Not only had she failed to achieve her goal, but her target had seen right through her intentions. Well, perhaps not right through. No matter how much Touka tried to stop it, tonight felt just the tiniest bit like a date to her, especially now that her goal was gone. 

“Touka,” Megu said gently.

She looked up at her.

“I appreciate the effort you put into this.” Megu smiled at her. “No one’s ever done something like this for me before.”

Touka beamed, she couldn’t help it. She’d spent so much time planning this, and in a way, doing something no one had ever done for Megu was the goal. To treat her the way she’s not usually treated. “Thank you for agreeing to something so out of the ordinary.”

“It’s you, Touka.” Megu laughed a little. “You don’t have bad intentions.”

Touka straightened up at that, feeling a little guilty. It wasn’t as though she’d organised this in order to make a move, but it had always been in the back of her mind. It was at the forefront of her mind right now. Should she, after all these years, just be honest? “Megu,” she began, “what did you mean by ‘date’ on the phone?”

“Huh?” Megu furrowed her brow. “I thought this was a date.”

Touka gulped, her heart in her throat. “I would never be so forward, Ohime-sama.”

“Enough with the ‘Ohime-sama’ already!” Megu snapped. “Touka, if this isn’t a date, what is it? You’ve used a lot of lines. Are you practicing on me?” Her voice was stern but Touka thought her eyes were hurt. There wasn’t much she could say now, other than the truth.

“I wanted to make you feel like a princess,” she admitted. “I was serious when I said that. You’re special and I don’t think you see that.”

Megu said nothing, watching her intently.

“I-“ Touka took a deep breath. “I would really like this to be a date.”

Megu reached over to take her hand, smiling into her eyes. “I want this to be a date, too.”

———

After hearing about Kataoka and Yada’s date, Karma had a great idea. He wore the prettiest gown he could find and turned up at Nagisa’s door unannounced.

Nagisa opened the door with a surprised expression. “Karma? I thought our date was-“ he cut himself off. “What are you _wearing_?”

“Let me treat you like a prince tonight~” Karma grinned, curtsying. Then, he held up another dress. “Or a princess~”

“No, thank you.” Nagisa slammed the door in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more in the future. The idea of the trained Touka getting tongue-tied only around Megu, is really cute to me. :’)
> 
> I’d love to hear what people think. I went through a couple drafts writing this and I think I like how it turned out. I’m so relieved it’s finally done. It’s been staring at me for months now lmao
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://assassinatingtearribly.tumblr.com/) at assassinatingtearribly. I’m always up for talking about AssClass :)


End file.
